


Sister's Coach

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Hey could you do one where you coach his little sisters hockey game and then you two meet at like practice or game ?? Thanks lovely xx





	Sister's Coach

“Shawn you coming to Aaliyah’s game?” Karen’s voice rang across the hallway.  
Shawn sighed. As much as he wanted to go support her beloved sister, but he has just gotten home from Australia and was crazy jet-lagged.  
“Mum can I go to next week’s, I’m very very tired.”  
Karen opened the door of her son’s room, happy to see him back home.  
“C’mon. She’ll be delighted.”  
“Alright. Any coffee left?”  
“No, but I’m sure the excitement of a hockey game will wake you up.”

The pair got into the car, and started driving towards the arena Aaliyah was already at.  
“Say, Shawn, any special girl at the moment?” Shawn’s mom suddenly asked.  
Ugh. This was the most asked question, and Shawn always had the same answer.  
“No mum.”  
“Really? I heard from the media, Camila and Chloe Moretz something-“  
“They’re just friends. Honestly.”  
And the conversation stopped there. Luckily for him, they arrived at the arena and he got out of the car. He passed his hand through his messy hair, sighing lightly. His mother’s words echoed in his head. He hadn’t found a girl yet. It’s not that he didn’t want a girlfriend, oh he wanted someone to call his own, it’s just the right girl never came yet. Of course, his public image of “heartthrob” had every single girl head over heels for him, but finding the perfect one has been very hard. He couldn’t go anywhere without girls screaming “I love you” and wanting to take a picture with him. So, in brief, his love life was a little bit on hold.  
He took a seat in the bleachers, and pulled out his phone to check the time. The game was going to start any second. He looked up and saw the two teams skate onto the rink. Catching Aaliyah’s eye, he gave her a big thumbs-up.  
“You got this girls, you rock!” a voice screamed from the other side of the ice. Shawn turned his head and his jaw dropped. Standing there was a girl around his age, with (your hair length) (your hair color) silky hair, dreamy (your eye color) eyes and an extremely attractive body. The thing that struck Shawn the most was herr smile, happiness seemed to pour out of her with that smile.  
“Hey mum, who’s that?” Shawn leaned towards his mother.  
“Hmm? Oh Y/N, she’s Aaliyah’s new coach. She moved here a few months ago and got the job. She’s a lovely girl, I’ve met her once.”  
Y/N spotted Shawn in the crowd, doubled back and smiled. Heat rose to the young man’s cheeks as he waved. The whole game, Shawn couldn’t help but watch her. Her every little move seemed to mesmerize him. Her laugh, her rolling her eyes at the opposite team’s coach, her biting her lip nervously when Aaliyah’s teammate almost scored. In the blink of an eye, the buzzer sounded and the game was over.  
“What’s the score?” he asked his mom.  
“4-2, they lost. Merlin, jet-lag has really got you eh?”  
“OH MY GOD-SHAWN MENDES?” the voices of a few girls exploded into the air behind them. Shawn smiled, and patiently took pictures with all of them, but wanted it done soon, because he wanted to go talk to Y/N.  
The last of the girls headed towards the exit and Y/N took her bag and was walking towards it too.  
“Hey Y/N?” Shawn called after her. She turned around and smiled.  
“Hey, Shawn.”  
“You know my name?”  
“Well you’re on every single magazine ever, and I listen to your music 24/7, so yes.”  
“Haha right. So would you consider yourself a fan?”  
“Oh my god totally. I’m playing it off cool, but if you have to know, inside I’m screaming.”  
Shawn laughed at this. Gosh, he was falling for this girl fast.  
“Um so I was wondering if you’d like to grab a coffee with me?”  
“I’d love to.”  
This was so out of nowhere. One second, Shawn doubted ever finding love, the next, he found a perfect girl. He wasn’t going to let Y/N slip away. He wanted to make them happen. He was going to.  
+  
“I swear to god, Mendes if you throw me in the pool!”  
“Thanks for giving me the idea Y/N.”  
Shawn picks up Y/N and they both jump into the indoor pool.  
“MENDES!”  
Shawn smiles at that memory. Ever since seeing Y/N for the first time at Aaliyah’s game, they have become very very close friends. He knew that he felt something more than friendship for her, and maybe she felt the same way. One day I’ll tell her, Shawn thought. He wanted more than anything to call her his girlfriend, but the possibility of her not feeling the same way and wrecking their whole friendship held him back.  
“You are so dumb.”  
“I was tired! I didn’t mean to forget the E!”  
“Shawn, you misspelled your own album name on an autograph. Your own album! What’d you want to write, Illuminati?” Y/N chuckled, poking him on the arm.  
Shawn’s cheeks turned pink at the contact, staring at Y/N’s smile. She resumed scrolling through her Twitter feed as he laid his head in her lap gazing longingly at her.

Shawn and Y/N hung out every single day. They didn’t necessarily need to go somewhere exciting or do something extremely fun, sometimes they’d just sit together and read or watch TV. That’s one of the things that made them so close. They got comfortable in being in each other’s company.  
Shawn grinned at this other flashback. He took a seat on the bleachers, snapping back to reality.  
“What’cha smirking at?” His dad asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“Nothing.” Shawn responded. However, his dad wasn’t fooled.  
“You should tell her, you know. She obviously thinks the same of you.”  
“Who?” Shawn asked, making sure they were talking about Y/N. His dad rolled his eyes, hitting him on the back of the head jokingly.  
“Y/N of course. Look there she is, by Aaliyah.”  
Shawn turned his head so fast, his neck could’ve snapped. There Y/N was, standing beside her sister, talking to each other. He noticed that Y/N was shivering slightly and her nose was a little red. She must’ve gotten sick from yesterday, he thought, feeling bad. They took a spontaneous midnight walk last night, and she spent half of it freezing to death before accepting Shawn’ sweater.  
The game started. Contrary to usual, Y/N wasn’t cheering on her team. She was sitting on the bench, coughing and sneezing repeatedly. Once the game ended, Shawn made his way to her.  
“Hey you okay?” he asked, putting an arm around her.  
“I’ve benn better.” Y/N answered in a nasal voice. “Actually, no I feel like shit. I just want to sleep.”  
“Wanna come over? We can watch movies and I’ll make you tea.” Shawn proposed, Y/n nodding in answer.  
They walked to his car, his arm wrapped around her still. He realized this and couldn’t help grinning. Y/N started panting lightly and after a little while she took his arm, halting their walk.  
“Shawn. Wait.” She breathed shakily. “Sorry, I’m just having a little trouble breathing.”  
“It’s perfectly fine. Don’t apologize.” Shawn rubbed her back as another wave of violent coughs attacked Y/N. He took her hand, rubbing her thumb in reassurance.  
“Ugh. I’m sorry, I just get really bad coughs when I have a cold.” Y/N said a few moments later.  
“Don’t apologize Y/N it’s okay. Wanna a piggy-back ride?” Shawn smiled. She grinned back, hopping onto his back.  
On the way back home, Shawn sang softly as he drove, lulling Y/N to sleep. Once he pulled up on his driveway, he turned and looked at her. Her eyelids were closed, her chest rising slowly at each breath she took. A huge urge to kiss her overcame Shawn, these urges came often. He shook his head, knowing better. Y/N woke up, groaning at the searing pain that hit her forehead.  
“C’mon, let’s go inside.” Shawn whispered soothingly to her. He walked her up the steps to the front door and led her to his room.  
“Here, you can sleep in my bed if you want.”  
Y/n collapsed onto his bed, sighing as she pulled the covers over her.  
“And I’ll put a movie on.” Shawn took the TV remote, putting Harry Potter on. He took a seat in the small sofa in his room, his gaze shifting from the TV to Y/N who was fast asleep.  
Half an hour later, she stirred, mumbling something.  
“Shawn, wanna cuddle?”  
“Wha-oh um, I um sure if you-you want?” he stuttered.  
“Get over here, you little idiot.” She muttered. He smiled. She was still the same lively her, even when she was sick.  
He slipped under the covers beside her. Y/N propped her head on his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her. He watched her smile contently at the newly found warmth.  
They laid there for a very long time. Shawn tangled one of his hands in her hair, while the other one was tracing soft patters on her back. He looked down at her, fast asleep once again. His expression softened. He wanted this every day. He wanted to be with her. Confessing was all a matter of courage after all.  
“Or are you a Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart…” the movie played on the TV.  
Shawn took a deep breath.  
“Y/N?”  
Her eyes fluttered open to look at him.  
“Y/N. I know this isn’t a perfect time to say this, but I just. I just can’t keep it to myself anymore. Y/N, I really like you. And i-I want to be with you.” he said before realizing the words were coming out of his mouth.  
Her face broke into a huge smile.  
“Took you long enough.” She whispered before placing a kiss on his lips. And there, from that moment, they fell asleep as a couple. Shawn smiled in his sleep, squeezing Y/N just a bit tighter to him.


End file.
